


Once a Macalino

by celestexists



Series: all of these stars will guide us home [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestexists/pseuds/celestexists
Summary: His mom always gets super quiet when she’s turning over thoughts in her head. It reminds him of the day he came out to her.





	Once a Macalino

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a perfectly good example of "killing your darlings" in writing:
> 
> This was supposed to be a flashback scene included in Chapter 9 of co-pilot. I decided to take it out because it didn't really fit in the story. But I really love this scene so I am putting it here for everyone else to enjoy. haha
> 
> PS: I think this can read as a standalone but it's more fun if you've read the other works in the series (particularly co-pilot)!
> 
> PPS: Lance is around 15 or 16 years old.

Lance kept his eyes on the brown stain on his shorts, trying to pick it off with his thumb. He wasn’t sure if the stain was from the incident yesterday when he fell out of the tree or when he and Hunk had played with Astro, Mr. Zimmerman’s labrador, after school. His heart was pounding its way out of his chest, like when Chester’s meaty fist punched the locker next to Lance’s head when Lance called him out on being an insecure weenie-douchebag for picking on Pidge just because she’s younger and smarter and a girl. The only reason he didn’t pummel Lance’s head in was the way Hunk had loomed and glared at Chester from Lance’s side. Still, when he and his posse left, Hunk had cuffed him at the back of the head and told him to stop picking fights and being a dumbass.

Lance was completely calm on the outside, though. Zen like a jedi, from Lolo Tommy’s Star Wars movies. But he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up if his mom just stayed quiet.

He stared longingly out his bedroom window. He could be playing video games right now with Hunk and Pidge or biking around the street. He could hear Amy and Angel fighting over a doll from outside his locked door. Alliana was probably trailing around after them, since she kept echoing words like “mine!”, “my turn!”, “no!” And then they’d all be quiet for a few seconds every time Ate Paulie would open her bedroom door and shout at them to shut up, but then they’d be at it again.

“Lance.” His head shot up. His mom was staring at him pursed lips, her forehead smooth of wrinkles. Lance didn’t know if that was a good sign or not. Whenever his mom was about to shout at him for being a reckless idiot, her brow was always scrunched up, like all her anger was rising and brimming to the top of her head. When Lance had tried explaining that this might be the reason she kept getting headaches, his mom just laughed and kissed his cheek, saying, “It’s because I have to keep up with the four of you. Now stop trying to get out of your chores and take out the trash.”

“Are you sure?” She asked him now.

Lance dug his thumb deeper in his shorts. “That’s the thing,” he cleared his throat. “I don’t. Um. I just kind of realized that when _Ate_ Paulie kept mooning about Mateo Rocca.”

The mysterious exchange student with dimpled smiles and smooth golden skin was in Ate Paulie’s batch, but everyone had their eyes on Mateo since he was shiny and new. And when Ate Paulie started talking about how hot and sexy he was, Lance had sort of freaked out when he found himself agreeing with every word she was saying.

“But I still like girls,” Lance added. “Sarah McKenzie has these really longs legs that—”

His mom’s brow is definitely furrowed now. “I think I’ve heard enough,” she said, her nose wrinkled. She sighed and closed her hands over Lance’s fidgeting fingers. “But I’m glad you told me, _anak_.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Lance suddenly felt stupid, because his eyes were burning and his throat was closing up. “I just wanna cover my bases,” Lance said in a small voice. “Don’t want you to be surprised if I bring home a girlfriend _or_ a boyfriend.”

His mom snorted and pulled him close. Lance let himself be hugged since none of his sisters can see him and tease him for being a big mama’s boy. “You’re too young for either so keep your eyes set on your books instead of on your classmates. The space academy only take pilots who know how to use their brain.”

Lance rolled his eyes and leaned back against her. “So you’re not mad?”

His mom raised an eyebrow. “Why in the world would I be mad, Alejandro?”

“Because there’s a fifty percent chance that the Macalino name dies with me?”

“First of all, that’s complete bullshit, sweetie. I always tell all of you that—”

“Once a Macalino, always a Macalino,” Lance finished.

“Exactly. Second, you have tons of cousins who have happily extended the Macalino name. But really, and this is my third point, extending the family name should never be the reason to have kids.”

Lance shrugged. “I know. It’s just that… y’know, I don’t want _Lolo_ Tommy or _Lola_ Adore to look at me different. Like I’m weird.”

She tightened her arm around him. “I can’t promise you that they’d instantly be okay with this,” She said slowly, as if cross-checking each word that leaves her mouth. “But… we’re your family. Me, you, and your sisters, especially. And we will always be there for you. Come hell or high water.”

Lance blinked furiously and nodded. “Cool. That’s. Cool. Good.”

“Good,” his mom said with another arm squeeze. She stands up after giving him a wet kiss to the cheek. “And, Alejandro? Don’t think this means you’re getting a free pass. Take out the trash.”


End file.
